Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Annihilator 1
Annihilator 1 of Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1 was the first of two Annihilators held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. The six competing robots qualified for the Annihilator by winning their individual Mayhem battles earlier in the series. The episode featuring this Annihilator was originally broadcast on October 16, 2001 on BBC Choice and repeated on December 7, 2001 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Round 1 As the battle started, Pussycat drove straight at Arnold A. Terminegger, who attempted to fend the former UK runner-up with its axe. Splinter then grabbed hold of Arnold A., pushing it away from Pussycat. Hypno-Disc hit X-Terminator, its disc causing minor damage to X-Terminator's scoop, whilst Thermidor 2 pushed X-Terminator from behind. Arnold A. Terminegger pursued Pussycat again, and Pussycat drove into Splinter, who's axe struck but did not seem to cause any damage. Then, Thermidor 2 got underneath Hypno-Disc and flipped it up onto X-Terminator's body. X-Terminator then used its axe to push Hypno-Disc off, and the two-time grand finalist landed on top of Pussycat. Hypno-Disc then fell off Pussycat as the latter turned to attack Thermidor 2's open flipper, whilst Arnold then used its hammer on Hypno-Disc's weapon, which seemed to have stopped. X-Terminator then joined Arnold's attack on Hypno-Disc using its own axe, whilst Splinter caught Thermidor 2 from behind and pushed it into the CPZ, where it sat seemingly immobile. Having finished off Thermidor 2, Splinter then joined X-Terminator in attacking Hypno-Disc, who was struggling to move properly. Arnold A., meanwhile, had also hammered Pussycat to a standstill, Splinter then started attacking X-Terminator. Meanwhile, Shunt had noticed Thermidor 2's immobility and dragged it out of the CPZ. Hypno-Disc managed to move away, albeit rather sluggishly, only to be caught by Arnold A. Terminegger, who continued to axe it again whilst Splinter pushed X-Terminator into the side wall. All three axe-wielding machines then ganged up on Hypno-Disc once more, which caused it to break down completely. Thermidor 2, however, had been placed on the floor flipper and was counted out. Surprisingly, "Cease" was called immediately before it could be flipped. Eliminated: Thermidor 2 Round 2 As the battle started, X-Terminator launched an attack on Hypno-Disc, who managed to get away before all three axe-wielding robots could surround it. As X-Terminator pursued, Splinter and Pussycat clashed head-to-head, with Splinter pushing the former runner-up onto its side. Arnold A. then used its axe and forklift to attack Hypno-Disc, who's weapon seemed to have stopped again, before attacking Pussycat briefly. Pussycat charged at Splinter, but ended up flipping itself over, whilst X-Terminator and Arnold A. ganged up on Hypno-Disc. Splinter then grabbed hold of Pussycat and pushed it into Sergeant Bash's CPZ. Hypno-Disc then pressed the pit release button, which descended just as Arnold and Pussycat chased after Hypno-Disc, with Splinter and X-Terminator following close behind. Now at the opposite end of the arena, Pussycat attacked one of Splinter's arms whilst Arnold A. used its axe on Hypno-Disc's rear. X-Terminator, meanwhile, had hit Splinter's scoop with its axe and seemed to be impaled. Hypno-Disc escaped Arnold's clutches and rammed it and Splinter in an attempt to show aggression, whilst Pussycat rammed into X-Terminator, who had finally pulled its axe away from Splinter. The three axe-robots then ganged up on Pussycat after being grabbed hold of by Splinter, whilst Hypno-Disc had driven into Sgt. Bash's CPZ, who gripped the flywheel with his claw. X-Terminator then hit Hypno-Disc once more as it struggled away. Splinter, meanwhile, slammed Pussycat into the arena wall, but it managed to escape before Arnold could use its own axe. The five robots clashed again, with none seeming to gain an advantage, until Arnold attacked Hypno-Disc from behind again, whereby Splinter attempted to grab its old rival, whilst X-Terminator was attacked side on by Pussycat. Splinter and Arnold A. then grabbed hold of both Hypno-Disc and Pussycat, respectively, with their weapons. X-Terminator then slammed its axe into Hypno-Disc's stationary disc, and drove it around. Splinter and Arnold A. joined in the assault on the twice-Grand Finalist whilst Pussycat attacked the rear of X-Terminator. Hypno-Disc eventually broke free and drove away, but whilst Pussycat, Arnold and Splinter pursued, X-Terminator, who's axe was stuck in the "fired" position, did not. When it became clear that X-Terminator was no longer able to move, Refbot counted it out, whilst the other four robots drove at it. The house robots and Splinter then placed X-Terminator's remains on the floor flipper, but they had not positioned it properly, and X-Terminator was instead thrown upwards and into the flipper's workings, getting caught there. Eliminated: X-Terminator Round 3 In comparison to the previous two rounds, Pussycat got off to a quick start, quickly attacking Arnold A. Terminegger and pushing it onto Hypno-Disc's spinning flywheel. Splinter attempted to attack Pussycat, but its axe missed and seemed to lock. As Pussycat grappled with Arnold A. again, Hypno-Disc, in-spite of its disc still spinning, had not moved since the clash with Arnold. The three mobile robots continued to grapple with each other, but Pussycat and Arnold A. Terminegger were unable to use their weapons to any great effect. With its axe no longer working, Splinter reversed into the pit release button, causing the pit to descend with the still-immobile Hypno-Disc next to it. Seemingly realising that Hypno-Disc was no longer a threat, Pussycat broke away from Splinter and Arnold A. and attempted to ram the now completely motionless Hypno-Disc closer towards the pit, but its shape made pushing difficult. Splinter then pushed Pussycat out of the way then reversed into the robot that had torn it apart the previous series, nearly pushing it into the pit altogether, the flywheel just keeping it out. Splinter moved forwards for another attempt at ramming Hypno-Disc and gaining revenge, but suddenly Pussycat charged between the two, nudging Hypno-Disc into the pit completely and stealing Splinter's thunder. Splinter reversed anyway, and pushed Pussycat into the pit, but as Hypno-Disc had been immobile from the start, Pussycat survived. Eliminated: Hypno-Disc Round 4 Before the fight, it was revealed that one of Arnold A. Terminegger's motors had been damaged when Pussycat pushed it onto Hypno-Disc's flywheel. With assistance from various other teams, including Team Ivanhoe and the Cold Fusion Team, Arnold A. Terminegger was repaired just in time for its next battle. As the battle began, it was the two semi-finalists who clashed first. Splinter's axe missed Pussycat and its arms, although able to grab Pussycat, could not stop it from being driven into Dead Metal's CPZ. Arnold A., meanwhile, activated the pit release immediately. It drove at Splinter, but failed to use its axe. Pussycat also tried to attack Arnold, bouncing up and down on its wheels, before being pushed away by Splinter. Splinter used its axe on Pussycat, causing no damage, whilst Arnold let its axe drop on Splinter, but seemingly no more. Splinter grabbed hold of Pussycat, but was neither able to damage it or control where it went before it broke away. It then slammed Pussycat again, knocking it onto its side, but Pussycat rolled back onto its wheels. It then attacked Splinter's right arm, which looked a little off-balance. Pussycat pursued Splinter as it backed away, only to be caught again by the axe/grabbing arm combination and knocked onto its side. Arnold, who had appeared rather sluggish throughout, then used its axe on the two machines, but missed its target. Splinter continued its assault on Pussycat, pushing it into Matilda, then into the angle grinders. Arnold A. then pushed Pussycat onto its side, but it managed to escape. It then pursued Splinter, who's axe seemed to have locked again, and after a few more dodges, hit it from behind, the blade catching Splinter's aerial. With radio control damaged, Splinter stopped completely in the middle of the arena, whilst Arnold A. grappled Pussycat on the wheel using its axe mechanism. Pussycat then attacked Splinter's lifeless form a few more times, cutting a small gash into the top armour. However, Arnold A. then pushed Pussycat onto its side, which caused its blade to come off completely. Fortunately for Pussycat, Splinter was counted out by Refbot immediately afterwards. Dead Metal and Matilda attempted to attack it, but Splinter's broken axe and arms meant they were unable to damage it, so they pushed it onto the floor flipper instead. As Pussycat and Arnold pushed each other around, Splinter was thrown by the flipper, eliminating it from the competition. Back in the pits, it was revealed that the reason Pussycat's blade had fallen off was because team captain Alan Gribble had forgotten to tighten the bolt that held it on. Eliminated: Splinter Final As soon as the battle started, Pussycat drove straight at Arnold A. Terminegger. It attempted to cut into Arnold's axe mechanism, which proved to be effective at shielding the main body. Pussycat then pushed Arnold around the arena, resisting Arnold A.'s axe. Arnold then pushed Pussycat onto its side and into Sergeant Bash, but Pussycat escaped with only a blast of flame for its troubles. Arnold then hooked its axe on one of its wheels a few times, but couldn't break it off as Pussycat pushed it onto the flame pit, then away again. Pussycat then got underneath Arnold's forklift mechanism, buckling one of the prongs. Arnold continued to use its axe to no real effect. For a while, the two robots continued to drive around, making minor but not meaningful attacks with their weapons. After a few more dodges, Pussycat then charged at Arnold A., getting its blade snagged in the armour of its opponent. Arnold took advantage of this and used its axe, but the majority of its blows either missed or clipped Pussycat's side. It was unable to prevent Pussycat from driving it around the arena, and eventually Pussycat pulled its blade out from Arnold's body. It then pulled back and slammed straight into Arnold, knocking itself over in the process. Arnold seemed very slow to respond, but eventually made its way to the centre of the arena. After trying to get into position to attack, Pussycat then got caught in Arnold's axe frame. Pussycat escaped Arnold's clutches, and attempted to cut into Arnold's axe frame, with no success. Eventually, the two robots began pushing each other, with Arnold appearing to be largely on the defensive, as its axe appeared to have broken. Pussycat rammed Arnold again, causing a cut in the side, before attempting to cut into Arnold's axe frame again. It then backed away, then had a run-up at a limping Arnold before using its blade again. Once more it tried to cut into Arnold's axe frame, with the same result as before. Despite having lost its weapons and part of its drive, Arnold A. Terminegger would not go down, and eventually time ran out to a judges decision. With the damage caused to Arnold late on in the battle, they went in favour of Pussycat, leaving Arnold A. in second place. Winner: Pussycat Trivia *All of the competing robots fought at least one of the others in The Fourth Wars: Pussycat fought Thermidor 2 in the semi-finals and Hypno-Disc in the Grand Final, Hypno-Disc fought Splinter in the semi-finals, and X-Terminator fought Arnold A. Terminegger in the heats. *5 of the 6 robots in this Annihilator would be seeded in Series 5. This places it joint top with the Northern Annihilator for most seeded entrants from any point in time. Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Category:Annihilators Category:Extreme 1 Episode 7 Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation